I Love You, I'll Kill you
by irishKaoru
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke, two students whom just happen to fall in love with one another. Krad and Dark two entities living within their tamers with one goal, kill the other. Their fates are irrevocably tied to one another “I see love… I feel danger” I know


Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel. It is property of Yukiru Sugisaki sama. I also do not own the lyrics to I love you I'll kill you they belong to Enigma. This is just what you get when you mix one sick D N Angel fan, a fever, and lots and lots of medication. (Ahhh I love laptops! I can write this and never have to leave the comfort of my bed!!! XD)

Title: I Love you, I'll Kill you

Status: One shot, song fic

Romance

Pairing: Satoshi X Daisuke Krad and Dark (non romantic)

Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke, two students whom just happen to fall in love with one another. Krad and Dark two entities living within their tamers with one goal, kill the other. Their fates are irrevocably tied to one another; "I see love… I feel danger"

/I see love,

I can see passion.

I feel danger,

I feel obsession./

(Satoshi's POV)

Daisuke Niwa… Dai…suke…Ni…wa, that name will forever haunt me. The red headed angel that walks among the common sinners of earth. As a master of art I can tell, he is a masterpiece, perfect in every way; the color of his hair and eyes shows like a bright fire, casting a soft glowing light in the deepest and darkest of nights. And I like the proverbial moth am drawn to that fire without taking heed to its ability to burn.

No matter how close I get to the object of my affection I know that I will never have the relationship that I long for. The ice angel that lives within my body wishes to only douse the flame that I am so willing to be burnt by.

Although I would never wish harm upon the boy I know my other self would, he would kill him not only because he is the tamer of his longtime enemy but because Daisuke is the only thing that has the ability to bring joy to my otherwise dark life. Krad, although not willing to admit it, is jealous of him because as long as he is around my thought and heart will be for him alone.

I remember the first time I had captured Dark, truly captured the black angel not just pinning him to the ground, but trapping him within the mirror world. It hurt Daisuke so much, and because I had allowed myself to feel openly distressed by this Krad had awoken for the first time. He had tried to kill my feelings by killing the one whom those feelings were towards. To right the wrong that was my doing I told Daisuke what he needed to do to get Dark back.

I reflected upon the incident and the freedom of the angels living within him and I. How even though he had escaped the mirror I was not allowed to change my fate. I needed to capture him it was what I was born to do. You see the time that Krad and Dark were granted here with us is but a fleeting moment to them, the chaos and disorder that they inflict upon their tamers is nothing but a small fight in their never ending battle. They are endless as long as both of them stay living the Niwa and Hikari clans will be forced to live with this curse.

Humans in a sense are fragile creatures, they are born, live short lives, and die. However Dark and Krad are eternal, it is their fates to be forever fighting with one another, trying to kill one another. Krad had once told me that I treasure the reality or my short existence almost as much as I treasure Daisuke. I suppose that that is not far from the truth either. If my life is short then there is less time that I must live knowing that I am the cause of his pain.

I can see the love and passion that may have been if it weren't for the angels. But the fact that he and I are tamers for the two eternal enemies simply means that to openly love is a danger, and with the inability to openly love comes the desire and obsession that I now harbor towards the red head.

/Don't play games

With the one's who love you.

Cause I hear a voice who says,

I love you, I'll kill you./

(Dark's POV)

Creepy boy and Daisuke, like I couldn't see that coming from a mile away. It was obvious that Satoshi like Daisuke from the first time he had him pinned to the floor. Something tells me that although he didn't see Daisuke that night because I had taken over my tamer's body, he knew that I was Daisuke.

It is a pattern that seems to happen between the Hikari and Niwa clans, the host of either I or Krad become friends, very good friends. However none of the friendships have ended happily. Krad has always tried to kill me or my tamer as I have always tried to kill him. I at least have the decency to not go after his tamer.

As for my opinion on the relationship between Daisuke and Satoshi, I find it amusing. Whenever the two of them are alone Satoshi goes about flirting with Daisuke. Not that any human would understand Satoshi's way of flirting. It is more like him just opening up, but from what I understand of the situation Satoshi will not open to just anyone.

It is an ongoing game for him, and Daisuke being the master of the oblivious doesn't realize that Satoshi is madly in love with him. If he were to realize this though things would be both a lot easier and more complicated for the two of them.

However for as long as I can I am going to try to keep Daisuke from heartbreak. None of the friendships that have ever happened between the two tamers have lasted. Daisuke will learn Eventually, but it is my self appointed mission to make sure that I keep him from that heartache for as long as I can. Then again I suppose if there were any two people that can break that chain it would be Satoshi and Daisuke. For all tamers have become friends but never before have the tamers fallen in love with one another.

There is only one thing that needs to be watched out for however and that would be the psychotic ice angle with homicidal tendencies that lives within Satoshi. For the first time one of them says to the other 'I love you', Krad will say to Daisuke 'I'll kill you', Because there is nothing more precious to him, in an odd and almost obsessive way, than commander Satoshi Hiwatari Hikari.

/Loneliness, I feel loneliness,

In my room.

Loneliness, I feel Loneliness,

In my room./

(Daisuke's POV)

Satoshi Hiwatari, a walking enigma. He has so may things about him that no one could possibly understand. Yes there are things that I talk to him about, things that he would only talk to me about, things like Krad and Dark. The reason for this, I am the only other person who would understand the pain that he is going through because of Krad.

Although Dark does not try to make my life unbearable like Krad does, he does try his best to embarrass me. Satoshi finds this amusing. I remember talking to him about it one day, he said that although he can't stand Krad because of the troubles he puts him in, he is sure that he would rather keep Krad then Dark because at least Krad doesn't do things that everyone else would be able to see.

I feel bad for Satoshi because he seems so lonely. I know that it is kinda ironic that some one who has another presence within him seems so alone but it's true. He keeps to himself other than me. He dislikes talking to other people. He had told me that it was because he had no reason to trust others not with the way thing happened in his life. I for one don't blame him, I just want him to see that he is not alone, I am here with him. I guess there is a part of me that has grown so attached to the icy boy that it borders on love, no I know it's love. I love Satoshi and it hurts to see him so lonely.

/Look into the mirror of your soul,

Love and hate,

Are one and all,

Sacrifice turns to revenge./

(Krad's POV)

Love and hate, simple enough. It is like black and white, light and shadow, Satoshi and Daisuke, Dark and I, totally opposite and yet one desires to have them both. I love Satoshi-Sama in a way that no other being can. It is not a romantic type of love but a dependency on the fool. He is my most prized possession and I am possessive about my things. That is why I will kill Daisuke if he ever tries to get closer to Satoshi than he is now. Satoshi belongs to me and no one else.

I wanted to make him happy, assist him by making it easier on him to have to capture or kill the boy that he had grown so attached to. So I tried to kill him, after all what doesn't kill Satoshi makes him stronger. It was not until after the incident I realized that Satoshi was indeed in love with the pathetic red head. I was not about to share the boy with someone else but if I made Satoshi-Sama happy then I'd let it be. But slowly the sacrifice that I was making for Satoshi began to bottle up within me. I soon realized that the boy would have to die. I was not going to be second to Dark's tamer. I treasured Satoshi more than he treasured that boy.

I am not the type to plot and plan so I went after the boy whenever I got the chance. Satoshi had threatened to kill himself to stop me. I just laughed, he wouldn't kill himself because it would wound his dear Daisuke. Once he knew that I knew this he tried everything in his power to get the red head to stay away but fortunately for me he is dense and didn't get the point. Yet no matter how hard I try I am unable to kill him. Satoshi possesses more strength than a human should, he has the ability to overpower even me, to stop or slow my attacks.

I however will not give up. I will get my revenge and murder that damn boy before he hurts Satoshi. Satoshi is mine and I am possessive. I want love but I can only hate, hate that boy, hate Dark, and hate Satoshi's inability to see what that tamer does to him. I love Satoshi, I hate Daisuke.

/And believe me

You'll see the face who'll say

I love you, I'll kill you

But I'll love you forever./

(Satoshi's POV)

It is thoughts like these, this obsessive desire that I have for one Daisuke Niwa that lead me to the predicament I was in now. We sat together on the hard roof of the school watching the sun set. It had been another one of those days, one of those stressful days that you just wanted to sit and do nothing after. So that is what we have been doing for the last hour.

I heard him sigh a little and gazed at him out of the corner of my eye, to my surprise he quickly adverted his gaze away from me. That is what gave me the courage to talk to him, to tell him everything that I have so desperately wanted to tell him.

"Niwa-kun?" I called his name softly, I watched as his head turned and faced me with a smile that cast out any doubt that I may have had. I sat there entranced for a moment by his smile, his eyes, the face of an angel.

"Ne Hiwatari-kun?" He asked after a moment pulling me back to reality. I had made up my mind but didn't know where to start.

"Anou… Daisuke, how long have we been friends like this… I don't remember?" He scratched his head in contemplation before shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?" He asked, I could already feel a slight blush creeping into my face. I hardly ever got embarrassed but then again I never put myself out there like I was about to.

"D-Daisuki." I told him firmly. I saw his eyes become larger before I turned my head. He would never accept me, I after all held Dark's eternal enemy within. My logical side argued my thoughts though. Hadn't he accepted me as a friend regardless of the fact that Krad lived within me? Who's to say that he would turn me down now. I felt him tap my shoulder, slowly I turned to face him.

(Daisuke's POV)

So Satoshi does have feelings for me. My mind raced with so many things and in a millisecond I had a list of positives and negatives to this. One positive thing was that I felt the same way, however there was one major negative thing as well…Krad… but right now that didn't matter. I tapped him on the shoulder and waited for him to look at me.

"Satoshi…I-"

"Gomen." He cut in and hurriedly got up. Without thinking I grabbed his wrist.

"Satoshi wait." I pleaded. He let me pull him back to me, without a second thought I brought my lips to his and kissed him. He gasped and I used his surprise to my advantage. I thought that I would let my lips and tongue do the talking for a little while. I explored every crevice of his mouth thoroughly before he was coherent enough do anything about it.

I knew that Satoshi had the ability to give it as good as he got it. This was just proof of that. His arms crept around my waist and pulled me closer while my hands found a home in the back pockets of his pants. We dueled for dominance until neither one of us could breathe. When we broke apart he leaned his head against mine.

"Satoshi, I love you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

(Krad's POV)

"I'll kill you." I whispered hate growing within me with every passing moment. "I WILL KILL YOU DAISUKE NIWA!" I finally yelled in frustration. "I'll kill you."

(Satoshi's POV)

"I'll love him forever." I hiss at Krad giving him a mental glare. "I will protect him."

Some how my obsession, my dreams became tangible, Daisuke Niwa loved me, Krad wanted to kill him and yet I knew that he understood that I would kill myself first. If it was between Daisuke and me, Daisuke would live. I was no longer playing the fool.

/Loneliness, I feel loneliness,

In my room.

Loneliness, I feel loneliness,

In my room./

(Daisuke's POV)

As the days passed I could see that feeling of loneliness that Satoshi had began to melt away little by little. I understood that it would take time before he was completely open about everything to me but I was willing to wait. After all what once seemed like a lonely life was not so lonely now that I had him and he had me.

FIN

Ok that is all of it. The three C's are welcome. Please if you find that I was out of character at all (Which I fear I was for most of the fic) then let me know. Advice is always looked for. And remember not only is this my first D N Angel fic but it is fever induced as well.

Ja

IrishKaoru


End file.
